Le goût de tes larmes
by Nenoo
Summary: Kidd sauve Law des griffes de brigands tortionnaires. Scarifié, violé, terrifié par un rien, Law a perdu sa fierté et pense ne jamais pouvoir guérir. C'est sans compter les bras rassurants de Kidd.
1. Prologue

**Le goût de tes larmes**

_Prologue :_

Kidd parcourut la salle du regard. Elle était vaste et haute de plafond, mais très encombrée. Le sol de béton était jonché de pièces détachées poussiéreuses. Contre les murs ainsi que dispersées au milieu de la salle, trônaient d'imposantes machines. La clarté de la lune se reflétait sur ces surfaces rutilantes et nimbait la scène d'un halo irréel. De tout cela se dégageait un sentiment d'oppression, d'insécurité.

Une forme étrange attira son attention. Un homme était suspendu au mur, au fond de l'entrepôt. Il était immobile, et sa tête baissée sur sa poitrine ne laissait pas voir son visage. On ne pouvait voir de lui que ses cheveux d'un noir de jais. Etait-il déjà mort ? Kidd entreprit de se diriger vers lui, sa progression rendue difficile par les déchets déposés au sol.

Soudain, les néons accrochés au plafond s'allumèrent, répandant une lumière crue sur le hangar. Kidd se précipita derrière une des machines et se figea. Il n'entendait rien, et risqua un regard en direction de la porte. Dans l'entrelacs de fils et de tuyaux, il parvint à distinguer les cinq scientifiques vêtus de blouses blanches qui étaient entrés, et avançaient silencieusement vers l'homme suspendu. De sa cachette, le roux pouvait voir sans être vus. Il se mit donc à détailler le corps inanimé.

Il ne portait qu'un pagne d'un gris sale maculé de taches sombres. Les jeux d'ombres et de lumières créés sur sa peau nue dévoilaient sa maigreur extrême. Des bracelets métalliques entouraient ses poignets et ses chevilles. Son torse et ses jambes étaient parsemés d'ecchymoses, et la face intérieure de ses bras décharnés portaient de nombreuses plaies encore ouvertes, d'où s'écoulait un peu de sang.

_Bon, au moins, il est encore vivant_, songea Kidd.

Il reporta son attention sur les hommes en blouse. Ils étaient arrivés à la hauteur du captif. Trois d'entre eux s'occupaient de le débarrasser des ses chaînes tandis qu'un autre sortait plusieurs fioles de ses poches et effectuait des mélanges compliqués. Le dernier restait immobile devant eux, les fixant de son regard glacial. Kidd estima qu'il devait être le chef.

Le prisonnier fut saisi sans ménagement par les coudes, pour être jeté à terre. Il tomba dans un bruit sourd, tel un pantin désarticulé.

Le chef bougea enfin. Il s'approcha doucement de sa proie et saisit un petit poignard qu'il portait accroché à sa ceinture. Il le trempa avec délectation dans le mélange préparé par son acolyte et l'approcha lentement de la peau de la personne en face de lui, pour finalement y faire une minuscule entaille. Il eut un rictus cruel et fit une nouvelle entaille, parallèle à la première. Il recommença ce geste, encore et encore. Kidd comprit qu'il était en train d'inscrire un mot en lettres de sang. Soudain, une épaisse fumée blanche envahit tout l'entrepôt. Le roux se retint à grand peine de tousser. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, l'homme s'était glissé derrière le captif. Il lui mordit violement l'oreille, avant d'y murmurer :

« Tu es mon jouet »

Il le força à tourner la tête dans sa direction et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, sans douceur.

« Allons, cesse de te retenir… Laisse-moi goûter à tes larmes »

Il attrapa les haillons du prisonnier et les fit glisser le long de ses jambes, et passa sa langue le long des plaies sanguinolentes, léchant le liquide rouge.

L'homme se leva et retira sa blouse. Il ne portait à présent plus qu'un boxer. Il plaque son érection entourée de tissu sur la gorge de l'autre homme, qui se mit à sangloter doucement. Alors, le chef arracha son boxer et, sans plus le préparer, pénétra l'autre sous les regards avides des ses acolytes. Le prisonnier cria de douleur et ses larmes redoublèrent.

Le Seme, lui semblait aux anges. Il donnait de grands coups de bassin en poussant des gémissements de pure extase. Cette scène dura pendant un temps qui sembla une éternité à Kidd. Soudain, il poussa un cri plus fort que les précédents et se cambra en se déversant dans le captif. Il se retira, et se releva. Il remit rapidement son boxer ainsi que sa blouse. Il se dirigea vers la porte, suivi des autres. Mais avant de sortir, il regarda longuement l'homme étendu à terre.

« A demain… Je reviendrais m'amuser avec toi… »

Et il partit.

Dès qu'il n'entendit plus les pas des cinq « scientifiques » dans le couloir, Kidd s'extirpa de sa cachette et se précipita vers l'homme. Il le rhabilla sommairement, le chargea sur son épaule et repartit comme il était entré, c'est-à-dire par la fenêtre. Il courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à son bateau, entra dans sa cabine et étendit le blessé sur son lit.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il vit son visage.

Trafalgar.

Cet homme, qui s'était fait violer sous ses yeux était Trafalgar.

Trafalgar Law.

**Fandom :** One Piece

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Angst / Romance

**Prairing :** Kidd x Law

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Oda… Malheureusement…

**Note :** C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents…


	2. Chapitre Premier

Désolée pour le retard… J'avais promis à certaines la suite pour vendredi, mais j'avais pas calculé que mes grands-parents arrivaient ce jour-là… Normalement, maintenant que je suis en vacances je devrais écrire plus vite.

Merci à toutes celles qui ont posté des reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir.

Mais bon, fini de raconter ma vie.

Bonne lecture !

**Fandom :** One Piece

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Angst / Romance

**Prairing :** Kidd x Law

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Oda… Malheureusement…

**Note :** C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents…

Kidd n'en revenait pas. Et pourtant c'était bien lui. C'étaient bien ses cheveux noirs et brillants, ses longs doigts fins ornés du même tatouage.

Tandis qu'il le regardait, le roux repensa à l'homme en blouse blanche. C'était cette même peau mate que l'homme avait touché, c'étaient ces lèvres, que Kidd avait si souvent vues s'étirer en un sourire moqueur, cette bouche qu'il avait embrassé. A cette idée, il sentit monter en lui une colère sourde.

Il retrouverait ces hommes. Il en était certain.

Sur cette pensée, il prit délicatement Law dans ses bras et l'amena jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il le déposa sur le lit et l'installa soigneusement dans les draps blancs, avant de partir à la recherche de son médecin de bord.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Law sortit doucement des brumes du sommeil. Les yeux encore fermés, il resta quelques minutes à profiter du cocon de chaleur qui l'entourait. Derrière ses paupières closes, il sentait la forte intensité de la lumière dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Il laissa ses souvenirs remonter un à un à la surface.

_/Les ampoules s'allumèrent soudainement. Il entrouvrit les paupières/_

Law sursauta et ouvrit grand les yeux. Il était allongé assez confortablement dans de fins draps blancs. Sûrement un leurre, destiné à le rendre fou. Il frissonna. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il avait un peu froid.

_/Il vit cinq hommes entrer par la porte. En tête, toujours le même. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine./_

Il tenta de bouger. Son regard se voila soudainement. Tout son corps n'était que douleur.

_/Il fut jeté violemment à terre, toutes ses blessures se rappelant à son souvenir./_

La poignée de la porte pivota et quelqu'un entra. Law le reconnut immédiatement. Non. Ce ne pouvait pas être réel. Il voulait bien vivre cet enfer éternellement, mais pas avec lui. Pas Eustass. Il ne pouvait pas être avec eux.

Kidd s'approcha précautionneusement de Law, comme d'un animal traqué.

_/L'homme s'approcha de lui. Désormais il pouvait voir son visage. Ses traits durs barrés de cicatrices, ce sourire sadique, comme une promesse de ce qui allait se passer. Il fit encore quelques pas... Et ensuite... Et ensuite.../_

Law, soudain pris de panique, ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler.

Kidd remarqua son malaise, aussi s'arrêta-t-il d'avancer et se contenta de lui demander s'il allait bien.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Il détailla le visage de Kidd. Il avait perdu son sourire effrayant, et semblait même... Inquiet ? Que signifiait cette soudaine gentillesse de la part de ses agresseurs ? Etait-ce pour lui donner de faux espoirs afin de mieux le torturer par la suite ? Il hésita quelques instants et répondit, d'une voix rendue rauque par l'absence de conversation ces derniers temps :

« Oui.

- Tes blessures te font encore mal ?

Law, méfiant, secoua la tête dans un signe mi-affirmatif, mi-négatif. Son interlocuteur soupira.

-Je ne suis pas dans leur camp.

Law, surpris, le regarda intensément. Le roux détourna les yeux, et répondit à la question muette posée par ces yeux gris.

-Je ne suis pas dans leur camp, répéta-t-il. Tu es sur mon bateau. Je ne te veux pas de mal. »

Le brun continuait de le fixer. Kidd, mal à l'aise, franchit à nouveau la porte. Il n'aimait pas ce regard intense, pour la simple raison qu'à chaque fois que ces yeux se posaient sur lui, il se sentait percé à jour. Même si son rival gardait habituellement une attitude froide et un visage impassible, tous ses sentiments passaient par ses prunelles grises.

Et cela gênait considérablement Eustass Capitain Kidd.

Pendant ce temps, Law, toujours allongé sur son lit, regroupait ses idées.

Il fit un rapide bilan de la situation.

Kidd l'avait... Sauvé. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça de lui. Mais il réfléchirait au soudain revirement de comportement du roux plus tard.

Il était sur le vaisseau de son rival, et il y était contraint d'y rester jusqu'à la prochaine île. En outre, il ne pourrait sûrement pas rester cloîtré dans l'infirmerie tout au long du voyage. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se montrer sous ce jour faible aux Kidd Pirates.

De plus, Kidd l'avait vu dans cet état misérable, et il avait déjà dû tout raconter à ses compagnons. Certes, il l'avait sauvé, mais il restait son rival.

Une conclusion émergea lentement, douloureusement de son esprit ensommeillé. Il devait se reprendre. Rapidement, de préférence. Il en allait de son honneur de capitaine.

Il observa son corps, presque entièrement recouvert de bandages. Il tenta à nouveau de se relever, mais plus doucement. La même douleur que précédemment le traversa. Law ferma les yeux. Il inspira profondément et réitéra le mouvement. Cela restait supportable.

Le brun resta quelques secondes en position assise avant de se laisser retomber sur le dos.

Il se recomposa un visage qui ne trahissait aucune émotion, et continua d'exercer ses muscles, jusqu'à être capable de se lever et marcher sans aucune grimace.

Il estima que ça suffirait pour le moment, aussi se recoucha-t-il et pour sombrer dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêves.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par le médecin des Kidd Pirates. Il l'ausculta rapidement, lui demanda s'il se sentait capable de marcher.

«Oui, fit-il.

Il s'était aussi réentrainé à parler, d'une voix neutre et ferme.

Il fit quelques pas sous le regard de l'infirmier.

-Bien, il semblerait que vous vous soyez remis rapidement. Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez vous mêler à l'équipage dès aujourd'hui.

-D'accord. Où puis-je prendre un petit-déjeuner ?

-Je vais te montrer, lança une voix grave et légèrement éraillée qui fit tressaillir Law. Il tourna la tête de côté. Trop rapidement. On voyait bien qu'il se tenait encore sur ses gardes. Kidd, appuyé sur le cadre de la porte, son sempiternel sourire collé au visage, le regardait.

-Explique-moi, ça suffira bien, fit Law sèchement.

-Non, je vais t'accompagner, insista le roux. Pas envie que tu te fasses…_ capturer_..., ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur, en prononçant bien distinctement chaque syllabe de ce dernier mot.

Law crut manquer d'air. Il se mordit violemment l'intérieur des joues et sentit les larmes monter dans sa gorge. Quel imbécile il était, d'avoir cru qu'il oublierait tout du jour au lendemain ! L'entaille faite à son âme était bien trop profonde.

Il se détourna légèrement du visage de Kidd, et, la gorge serrée, répondit à la pique d'une voix blanche :

-Si tu y tiens... »

Tandis qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs lugubres du bateau, Law, qui marchait devant, sentait un regard lui brûler la nuque. Il se concentra pour afficher une expression assurée.

Derrière lui, Kidd était plongé dans ses pensées. Il se sentait coupable. Pourquoi avait-il lancé cette phrase ? Il savait bien que le brun n'était pas dans son état normal. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ces bras osseux qui dépassaient de son sweat jaune et noir, son pantalon qui tenait à peine autour de son bassin, et dont le tissu flottait autour de ses jambes maigres, ces cernes noirs qui lui mangeaient le visage encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée, et surtout, surtout, ces orbes gris, dans lesquels on pouvait déceler l'instabilité de ses sentiments.

Alors, pourquoi ? Avait-il voulu se convaincre qu'il était toujours le même ? Que, malgré tout, il restait son rival, celui qu'il passait son temps à provoquer, celui qui répondait sans broncher à ses piques ?

Il s'arrêta et poussa une porte à double battants. Il entra dans la cuisine, suivi de son invité. Assis à table, il n'y avait plus qu'une personne, un blond portant un masque recouvrant son visage. Il tourna la tête vers eux en entendant la porte se refermer.

«Bonjour, capitaine ! Comment va…

Il s'interrompit en apercevant Law.

-Il va bien, comme tu peux le constater, répondit le roux qui avait retrouvé son sourire cruel.

-Trafalgar… Tu t'es remis rapidement. De toute façon, de simples Marines ne peuvent pas infliger de gros dégâts à un pirate comme toi, continua Killer sur un ton insouciant, en reportant son attention sur le bol de café posé devant lui.

Le cerveau du brun fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Apparemment, Kidd n'avait pas dit la vérité à son équipage. Par prudence, il acquiesça.

Killer se leva et sortit de la pièce.

-Je leur ai raconté que tu t'étais fait capturer par des Marines dans ton sommeil, et que je t'avais intercepté sur le chemin d'Impel Down.

-... Merci, marmonna Law.

Le roux arqua les sourcils. Ce n'était pas courant de voir le capitaine des Heart Pirates faire preuve de politesse. Ledit capitaine se sentait subitement beaucoup plus léger. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas encore remercié son « sauveur », et, pendant qu'il y était, continua sur sa lancée :

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé… Et de n'avoir rien dit…

-Pourquoi j'aurais tout raconté à mon équipage ?

-Je suis ton rival…

-Tu es un pirate. Je ne pouvais pas te faire perdre ton honneur en quelques mots. Je ne suis pas un lâche.

Le capitaine des Heart Pirates releva la tête et attrapa une pomme. Il mordit dedans en regardant le couteau de Kidd qui étalait du beurre sur un morceau de pain sans que personne ne lui imprimât un quelconque mouvement.

Il esquissa un petit sourire amusé. Le roux le remarqua, et sentit immédiatement son cœur se réchauffer et une sensation de joie indescriptible envahir sa poitrine.

De soulagement, peut-être.

Il remarqua le trognon de pomme posé devant le brun.

« Tu devrais manger autre chose.

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

-Je t'ai déjà sauvé une fois, j'ai pas envie que tu me claque entre les doigts maintenant !

Le brun perdit immédiatement son sourire, se leva et sortit.

Kidd, interloqué, fixa la porte. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il prit son visage entre ses mains. Il exagérait un peu, tout de même ! Il ferma les yeux et essaya de s'imaginer à la place de son invité.

C'était vrai que cela ne faisait que quelques jours que Law n'était plus à la merci de ses ravisseurs. Et Kidd n'osait même pas imaginer les horreurs qu'ils lui avient

D'accord. A l'avenir, il n'évoquerait plus le fait qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie, et ne parlerait plus de choses ayant rapport de près ou de loin à cet évènement.

Il soupira. La cohabitation s'annonçait difficile.

Voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? Perso je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose. Le prochain fera plus avancer l'histoire, avec l'explication de ce que foutait Kidd tout seul sur l'île et de l'indentité des ravisseurs de Trafalgar (c'est des OCs, cherchez pas) ce que je n'aurais pas fait sans Trafalgar-Lucia (je la remercie d'ailleurs, ainsi que toutes les revieweuses anonymes). Et puis aussi la rencontre d'un nouvel OC !

Allez, à bientôt !

Une ptite review ?


	3. Chapitre deuxième

Bonjouuur chères lectrices !

Je voulais vous dire que je suis pas mourue ! Voici la suite de « Le Goût de tes Larmes » !

Je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps de me bouger les fesses (mon dernier post remonte au 31 décembre, et c'était même pas pour cette fic).

Réponse aux reviews (anonymes ou pas) en fin de chapitre.

Ceci dit, let's go pour le deuxième chapitre !

**Fandom :** One Piece

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Angst / Romance

**Prairing :** Kidd x Law

**Disclaimer :** oui, bon, les personnages appartiennent à Oda, on sait, pas la peine d'en faire tout un événement... (Moi, vexée ? Nooon...)

**Note :** C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents…

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **

**Le goût de tes larmes**

_Chapitre deuxième :_

La vie continuait chez les Kidd Pirates. Le Chirurgien de la Mort avait l'air de se remettre, du moins physiquement.

Petit à petit il reprenait du poids, et, s'entraînant régulièrement, récupérait son corps finement musclé.

Ses blessures s'étaient refermées, formant d'hideuses cicatrices sur ses bras, son torse et ses jambes. Le brun tentait de les cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait.

L'équipage avait accepté l'invité et Law entretenait même des relations amicales avec certains d'entre eux. Ainsi, il était devenu très proche de Killer, qui pourtant au début l'avait considéré comme un rival.

Peut-être même un peu trop proche au goût de Kidd.

Souvent, les deux amis échangeaient des regards entendus, s'asseyaient l'un à côté de l'autre lors des repas.

Et cela ne plaisait pas du tout au roux. Quand il voyait le brun discuter à l'écart du reste de l'équipage avec son propre second, une impression bizarre l'envahissait. Comme si la lame glacée d'un poignard s'enfonçait dans son cœur. Il sentait le froid se répandre en lui, comme un poison. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que pour faire partir ce froid désagréable, il fallait absolument éloigner Law de son second, et enlever à celui-ci son statut de privilégié. Mais le brun rechignait à se séparer de Killer. Un peu comme s'il était son seul repère dans cet équipage inconnu. Et d'ailleurs, il l'était, et cela, Kidd le savait. Mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

«Et moi alors ? C'est quand même moi qui lui ait sauvé la vie ! Et puis, on a déjà combattu ensemble à Sabaody, alors que Killer... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve de plus que moi, d'abord ? » étaient les pensées qui meublaient presque constamment l'esprit du roux. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça, il croyait devenir fou. Et il en avait honte.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que le Chirurgien de la Mort ne se doute de quoi que ce soit, alors il tolérait. Ça le mettait dans une humeur exécrable, mais il tolérait.

Habituellement, son caractère n'était pas facile à vivre, mais là, il était vraiment insupportable. Son équipage avait l'habitude, ça lui prenait parfois quand ils étaient en mer depuis trop longtemps et que l'abstinence devenait trop forte. Pourtant, ayant visité récemment une île où il avait pu satisfaire ses besoins d'homme, cette mauvaise humeur n'avait pas lieu d'être mais les Kidd Pirates n'étaient pas réputés pour leur esprit logique. Il ne se posaient donc pas trop de questions, se contentant d'éviter leur capitaine en attendant que ça lui passe.

Mais un soir, c'en fut trop. C'était l'heure du dîner et une joyeuse animation régnait dans la salle à manger. Killer repoussa vivement son assiette encore à moitié pleine devant lui. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Kidd le suivit des yeux, vaguement intrigué. Habituellement, le blond mangeait lentement à cause de son masque, et mettait par conséquent beaucoup de temps à achever son repas.

«Bizarre » songea Kidd, sans s'en alarmer plus que ça.

Il remarqua tout à coup que Law se levait à son tour et emboîtait le pas au masqué. Le roux sentit une vague de colère le traverser. Il tapa du poing sur le bois de la table. Le silence se fit. D'une voix tremblante de rage mal contrôlée, il fit :

« Killer, je veux te parler. Maintenant. »

Il put voir le brun regarder son second, inquiet, et ledit second croiser son regard d'un air entendu. Il eut envie de vomir. Il se leva brutalement et sortit de la salle à manger, suivit de Killer. Law sortit quelques secondes après et bifurqua dans le couloir menant aux cabines. Sous le tissu de ses vêtements, il tremblait de peur.

Kidd avait parcouru le bateau d'un pas rageur, entraînant le blond jusque dans sa cabine. Là, il s'était laissé tomber sur un fauteuil et avait inspiré et expiré longuement pour se calmer. Enfin, il dit d'une voix posée :

« Killer. »

Le blond acquiesça, hésitant. Kidd le regarda. Il semblait plein d'assurance, mais en réalité, il se sentait paniquer. Il avait cédé à la colère. Qu'allait-t-il bien pouvoir dire à son second ?Quel con, mais quel con ! Il avait foutu tout ses efforts en l'air. Il se rendit soudain compte que le silence s'éternisait entre lui et Killer.

« Je ne te reconnaît pas, improvisa-t-il. Toi qui es d'habitude si méfiant, pourquoi as-tu accordé tant de confiance à... notre invité ?

Killer sourit derrière son masque. Ce n'était que ça ! Son capitaine était jaloux. Il perdit bien vite son sourire face au visage presque haineux de Kidd.

-Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il.

Le regard du roux se fit insistant.

-Je... Ses yeux, lâcha-t-il, presque à regret.

Kidd eut l'air interloqué. C'en était presque comique.

-Ses yeux, poursuivit Killer d'un ton plus assuré. Il a tout deviné de moi dès que j'ai croisé son regard.

Kidd tressaillit. Alors il n'était pas le seul à qui Law faisait cette impression ? Il laissa son second partir, pas vraiment rassuré. Il resta dans sa cabine, le regard vide posé sur la porte restée entrouverte.

Il revoyait Law, sur Sabaody, l'air de s'ennuyer ferme durant la vente aux enchères, Law lui sauvant la vie devant un Pacifista, Law, en sang après s'être fait violer... Il frissonna. Ce souvenir lui restait en travers de la gorge. Les images s'accélèrent. Law endormi sur le lit d'infirmerie, Law esquissant l'un de ses rares sourires, Law accoudé au bastingage, Law regardant les couverts de Kidd bouger tout seuls, sceptique. Law discutant avec Killer, Law observant Killer manger avec son masque d'un air intéressé, Law et Killer, tout simplement.

Il revint à lui brusquement et inspira de grandes goulées d'air. Mais le froid était bien là, tapi dans son cœur, prêt à mordre. Il fut pris d'un doute. Et si Law et Killer n'étaient pas juste amis ? Et si entre eux deux, ça allait plus loin ?

Il fallait qu'il sache.

Il se leva et parcouru les couloirs jusqu'à la cabine de Law. Il tendit l'oreille, mais n'entendit rien. Il posa sa main sur la poignée.

_J'ai le droit_, pensa-t-il. _C'est mon second. J'ai le droit de savoir s'il entretient une relation avec mon rival._

Il poussa la porte et sursauta. Le brun était assis sur son lit, ses bras maigres entourant ses genoux. Il s'était entouré d'une sphère qui projetait une lumière bleutée sur son visage, accentuant son air cadavérique. Mais ce qui choqua le plus le roux fut son regard, son regard couleur cendre, d'habitude si assuré, à la fois impénétrable et plein d'émotions. Son regard s'était perdu bien plus loin que les limites de Grand Line.

En entendant le grincement de la porte, il tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu, hagard.

Kidd resta sans voix.

_Ces hommes l'ont totalement transformé._

« Tu... Tu ne dors pas ? » Interroga-t-il, pour briser le silence.

Le brun détourna le regard et fit disparaître la sphère qui l'entourait. Il ne répondit pas.

« Trafalgar ? »

A l'appel de son nom, le Chirurgien de la Mort tourna la tête vers Kidd. Il semblait en colère. Il se leva.

« Non, je ne dors pas ! Explosa-t-il. Je ne dors pas parce que... Parce que... »

Il retomba à genoux. Avec des larmes dans la voix, il poursuivit :

« Tu n'imagine même pas tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait endurer. »

Son interlocuteur devina qu'il parlait de ses ravisseurs, les soi-disant scientifiques.

« Si ils arrivent à me capturer à nouveau... Je deviendrais fou. Alors... Je ne dors pas. Pour ne pas devenir fou. »

Il cacha son visage dans ses mains.

Kidd était médusé. Il se reprit rapidement.

« Tu peux dormir. Je suis là. »

Le brun le regarda, surpris.

« Dors. », ordonna-t-il.

Il s'adossa au mur entama une longue veille.

Law n'eut pas tout de suite entière confiance en lui. Les premières nuits, il veilla, s'entourant comme avant de sa sphère. Puis petit à petit, il se laissa aller au sommeil, incluant même le roux dans sa bulle protectrice.

Un soir, voyant les cernes lilas sous les yeux de Kidd, il lui dit :

« Le lit est assez grand pour nous deux. »

Le rouquin ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués. Effectivement, la cabine du brun avait un lit deux places.

« J'ai confiance en toi », poursuivit le brun.

Hésitant, Kidd se glissa sous les draps, le plus loin possible du Chirurgien de la Mort.

Et les nuits passèrent, de même que les jours. Et plus les nuits passaient, ensemble, plus les deux supernovas se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre.

Un matin, Killer se précipita dans la cabine de Law. Il était le seul à savoir que son capitaine dormait là.

« Terre en vue ! »

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **

Le paysage qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux était féerique. L'île était assez petite, et en son centre s'élevait une montagne recouverte d'un manteau neigeux immaculé. Au pied de cet immense monticule cotonneux était niché un petit village. Tout le reste de l'île, outre ses plages de sable blanc, était recouvert d'une épaisse forêt de cerisier en fleur. Le soleil qui se levait dans leur dos projetait sur tout ceci une lumière orangée du plus bel effet, faisant scintiller la neige et découpant des ombres bleutées sur le sol herbeux. Kidd s'accouda au bastingage à côté du Chirurgien de la Mort, qui contemplait le panorama d'un air émerveillé. Dans ses yeux pétillait la même étincelle que dans ceux d'un enfant découvrant quelque chose de nouveau.

Le roux ne le comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-on trouver du plaisir à regarder ces mièvreries ? Lui, ce qui lui plaisait, c'était la beauté sanglante d'un champ de bataille, l'énergie brute dégagée par les combats, le tour de force que représentait un plan bien ficelé, à la fois simple et complexe.

Law, quant à lui, se sentait envahi d'un sentiment de plénitude totale.

Cet îlot ressemblait, à quelques détails près, à sa ville natale.

Alors qu'en temps normal, ressasser son passé faisait ressurgir en lui des sentiments douloureux, en cet instants il ne revoyait que les souvenirs heureux. Comme un bon pressentiment. Une voix l'interrompit dans ses pensées :

« Alors, l'Ile aux Cerisiers te plaît ? »

Le brun tourna la tête vers Kidd. Il ne l'avait pas entendu le rejoindre, et le dévisagea quelques instants. Il eut un sourire resplendissant, sincère, et répondit « Oui ! » d'un ton enjoué. Le roux se troubla très légèrement. C'était le premier ''vrai'' sourire du Supernova depuis qu'il s'était fait agresser. Et il lui était destiné. A lui. A cette pensée, il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Heureusement, Law était retourné à la contemplation de l'île, ne remarquant pas la gêne de son interlocuteur.

Aussitôt que le bateau s'arrêta, le brun sauta à terre, les talons de ses chaussures claquant sur le sol, et, plein d'entrain, entreprit d'aider à décharger le vaisseau.

« Eh bien, la forme on dirait ! remarqua un pirate, amusé, en regardant le brun tirer sur la corde, plein d'énergie, naïf et insouciant. Ce dernier pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air insolent et le fixa en demandant d'un ton inquisiteur :

-Et pourquoi n'aurais-je pas ''la forme'' ?

Le pirate détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

-Pour rien… C-c'était juste une… une remarque, débita-t-il rapidement, pressé de se débarrasser du regard intense qui pesait sur lui. Il ressemblait à un petit enfant pris en faute par sa mère.

Le roux, toujours accoudé au bastingage, eut un petit sourire à la vue de cette scène. Law avait l'air particulièrement en forme aujourd'hui, et ses répliques n'en étaient que plus acérées. Après quelques secondes, il se détourna et balaya le port du regard. La configuration était classique : un terre-plein formait une petite crique artificielle dans laquelle pouvaient s'engouffrer les petites embarcations. Son vaisseau étant trop imposant, il ne pouvait pas entrer dans le port sous peine de s'échouer dans les bancs de sable il était donc amarré à ce terre-plein. La journée commençait, et il régnait déjà l'agitation habituelle. Ses hommes déchargeaient des caisses de bois vides et les empilaient à l'endroit prévu à cet effet. Le cuisinier distribuait les tâches de ravitaillement. En bordure du port, quelques boutiques ouvraient leurs portes : il pouvait voir son charpentier négocier pour des planches. Par la route qui sortait du bois de cerisiers arrivaient des commerçants, leurs charrettes bringuebalantes chargées de marchandises diverses. Des pêcheurs apprêtaient leurs bateaux tandis que d'autres rentraient au port, les traits tirés et les filets pleins.

Un peu à l'écart de cette effervescence, une jeune fille était assise sur un rocher. Elle avait de longs cheveux dorés qui tombaient dans le creux de ses reins en une cascade de grosses boucles. Elle portait un short jaune pâle et un tee-shirt blanc large, une tenue simple mais qui mettait en valeur ses formes. Ses jambes fines étaient croisées tandis qu'elle dessinait, penchée sur un petit carnet posé sur ses genoux. Au bout d'un moment, elle cessa de faire courir le crayon sur la feuille et observa son travail. Elle ajouta un dernier détail et jeta un coup d'œil satisfait au résultat, avant de poser son dessin à côté d'elle. Elle leva son visage fin vers le ciel et s'étira, faisant tinter ses bracelets. C'était le genre de fille simples, naturellement belles, sans artifices, pas vraiment au goût de Kidd.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, quand tout à coup son regard bleu s'arrêta sur un point précis. Ses yeux de saphir s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Le capitaine du Kidd suivit son regard et tomba sur… Law, occupé à déplacer une pile de caisses. Il sentit une vague de colère l'envahir. Qu'avait-elle à regarder le brun comme ça ? Inconsciemment, le roux se mit lui aussi à le détailler. Il avait retiré son sweat jaune et noir, laissant voir son torse hâlé, horriblement maigre mais où les muscles saillaient et ses tatouages tribaux. Il laissa son regard descendre sur le jean qui moulait ses longues jambes et accentuait sa silhouette élancée. Il regarda à nouveau son visage, qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, ses boucles d'oreilles, ses yeux gris, même ses cernes avaient un certain charme.

Quoi qu'on en dise, il était beau, songea-t-il amèrement.

Avec un soupir, Kidd se retourna vers la jeune fille, mais elle était partie. Il descendit du bateau et entreprit de rejoindre Law.

Ce dernier venait de poser la dernière caisse au sol. Il récupéra son haut et le remit. Le roux regarda la peau couleur pain d'épice disparaître peu à peu sous le tissu jaune et noir, tout en tentant de se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Si son équipage s'écartait respectueusement à son passage, les habitants de l'île, quant à eux, avaient vu passer nombre de pirates par ce port, et n'étaient pas le moins du monde impressionnés par Kidd.

Une carriole lui coupa la route, lui cachant quelques instants le brun.

Lorsque le gêneur s'écarta, le roux vit la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds passer furtivement devant lui, et s'élancer vers le Chirurgien de la Mort, qui ne l'avait pas vue et lui tournait nonchalamment le dos.

Elle se planta en face de lui et, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Kidd eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de cette scène. Rapidement, il se rendit compte que le brun ne la repoussait pas. Il eut envie de disparaître. Tout son être lui hurlait de fuir, de mettre le maximum de distance entre lui et ce baiser. Presque mécaniquement, il s'avança vers eux, et, sans perdre son sourire narquois, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fit d'un ton moqueur :

« Bah alors Traffy, on dirait que tu t'es trouvé une nana !

Law détacha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille, et, ignorant superbement la remarque du roux, la regarda d'un air ébahi. De sa main, il caressa la joue de la blonde et dit à mi-voix :

-A-Alice ?

Il avait l'air de ne pas y croire. Ladite Alice se blottit contre le torse du brun.

-Law… Tu es revenu… Tu m'as tellement manqué…

Le Chirurgien de la Mort referma ses bras sur les épaules frêles et la serra contre lui.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **

Fini !

Je vous avais dit que dans ce chapitre, je vous expliquerais ce que faisait Kidd sur l'île des ravisseurs de Law... Eh bien, il semblerait que mes personnages n'aient pas DU TOUT respecté ce que j'avais prévu pour eux, et que je caserais ça... Mmmh... Pas dans le prochain chapitre... Peut-être dans celui d'après (si il n'y a pas changement de programme entre-temps).

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver bientôt. Dedans, il y a tout plein de personnages et de décors inventés par mes soins. J'ai aussi inventé un passé pour Law. Et puis, pour mes fins de chapitres, je voulais vous communiquer le lancement de la Boîte à Blabla ! Parce que je me dit souvent que j'aimerais vous parler de tel ou tel sujet, je le ferais dans mes fins de chapitres.

_Réponses aux reviews :_

Oxo29 : Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, pour savoir tout ce qui est arrivé à Law, tu devras lire les deux prochains chapitres ! Muhahaha !

Shina-ariz : Euuh... Merci ? Ben oui, juste merci alors... x)

Trafalgar-Lucia : J'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de tes espérances... Et désolée que ton aide ne s'exprime que dans deux chapitres (cette phrase ne veut rien dire - - ')

Lacrimosa Van Ray : Merciiiii ! J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre aussi ^^

Emo.16 : C'est bizarre, moi j'ai pas du tout l'impression de respecter leur caractère... Enfin bon, c'est l'avis des lectrices qui compte :) Bon là ils vont commencer à tomber amoureux donc leurs action vont un peu partir en live...

LePouvoirDuKiwi : Hein qu'ils sont chou mes petits rookies ! Ouh oui ils sont tout mignons ! Hem... Ok, ok je soors.

Over Lime : C'est pas Kidd et Law plutôt ? XD Oui vous aurez plus d'informations, dans tous les sens du termes : sur le passé des personnages, sur les actions passées et même sur le degré de crétinerie de l'auteure ! (mais non ! Revenez!)

Tamalice : Je suis bien contente de pas connaître ton amie alors x) Question de survie... Oui, haut les cœurs pour Traffy, et puis pour Kiddy aussi, il en aura besoin (nan j'ai pas fini de faire souffrir les persos * rire sadique *)

Sodaina D. Akira : La suite a du retard, comme tu peux le constater - - '

Tigrou : Merci pour les trois reviews que tu m'as laissé (même si c'est surtout parce que j'ai mis trois plombes à poster la suite!) (Hey ! Trois plombes ! Trois reviews ! Ça concorde ! Ok, je vais me pendre). Siii, y'a une suite de prévue, et même longue, comme suite ! Law ne vas pas retrouver son équipage de sitôt !

Guest : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il a fait pirate x)

Hitsu-kun : T'as survécu finalement ? Je vais essayer d'être plus rapide avec le prochain chapitre... Oui, j'ai relu le premier chapitre, et j'ai trouvé qu'il se remet vite. J'ai essayé de rattraper ça comme j'ai pu... Lol !

Pfiou ! Fini !

See Ya !

Nenoo


End file.
